


Braces

by dodecahedrons



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodecahedrons/pseuds/dodecahedrons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright so this is an old fanfic I did back toward my introduction to Homestuck around January or February of this year and I'm just now deciding to post it. Its pretty out of character and all that so I apologize in advance.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Braces

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is an old fanfic I did back toward my introduction to Homestuck around January or February of this year and I'm just now deciding to post it. Its pretty out of character and all that so I apologize in advance.

John winced, sitting in the bedroom belonging to his boyfriend, touching around his mouth and flinching each time his fingers even such as brushed over his sore skin. He had been forced to go to the dentist to get braces, and in turn they had to force his mouth open... his whole face hurt. Deciding he needed to do something, he threw himself off the bed he had been sitting on and crawled toward the computer desk in the same room.

After a moment, he climbed up on the chair and moved the mouse, the screen lighting up and desktop showing up. Pesterchum was open, but the account usually logged on had been signed out off. John sighed, logging into his own account and glancing over his friends, hoping that one certain person was online. He involuntarily smiled when he saw he was, wincing in pain from the facial movement. He glanced down at the keyboard he hadn't gotten used to yet, clicking on the contact before typing a quick message.

"Dave?"

A few moments passed before he received a message back.

"John? Are you okay?"

"Where are you?" John responded, staring blankly at the chat window. A pling sound was heard as another message popped up.

"I'm at a friend's house doing homework...why?"

Homework? Oh yeah...while he was at the dentist, John had missed quite a few classes and never had the chance to go back and get the assignments for tonight. Crap.

"Oh...Dave, my teeth hurt..." he typed, trying to get the conversation topic away from schoolwork.

"What? Why"

"Braces..."

"You got braces? Why?"

John whined softly as he tried to remember the nurse's exact words sighing and typing them up when he remembered.

"The school nurse told me my teeth were becoming a safety hazard...it was only a small overbite, though!"

"I know it was...I actually liked your teeth like that..."

Before John could respond, Dave sent another message.

"Wait, why were you at the nurse's office?"

John sighed.

"Bullies broke my glasses, and I needed a new pair or another temporary fix until I could get to the optomitrist..."

"Haven't you been talking about getting a new pair for a month now?"

"Well yeah, but I'm broke..."

"John, if you need new glasses, I can get them for you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah but you spend all of your money on me and you usually don't get anything for yourself..."

"John, I'll get you anything you need. I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend if I didn't, would I?"

John began to mess with a pencil that was on the desk, frowning softly as he re-read over the current conversation, yelping at the pain from the movement and throwing his hands up to his mouth, scrunching his eyes shut. Why did his mouth still hurt so much? He sighed, glancing down at the keyboard again after a moment, moving his hands back down.

"Dave, my mouth's killing me, and I'll be right back..." he typed, sighing. He stood after a moment, walking into the bathroom attached to the bedroom, glancing at his face in the mirror. Much to his surprise, they had opened his mouth and held it there with so much force that they had caused bruising around his mouth. Actually, even parts of his face besides his mouth that had been touched were bruising as well. Why did they have to be that forceful...couldn't they have just given him numbing medicine or something?

He continue to examine his face, kind of zoning out until plinging noises from the other room brought him back to reality. Sighing, he took one last glance at the bruises and wandered back out to the computer, sitting down in front of it it and reading the messages Dave had sent:

"John, do you need something to ease the pain?"

"I can take you out for ice cream if you want?"

"Actually, yeah, I'm going to do that"

"Hey, John? I'll be over in about ten minutes...be expecting me."

John blinked, paling slightly, quickly typing "Nonono that's okay"

Pling

"John, I'm taking you for ice cream, no ifs, ands, or buts. It'll help ease the pain you're in."

"Daaaaaveee"

"Stop, John"

"Dave at least let me payyyyy"

"You need to save your money, John. You only have...what...five dollars?"

"Five Fifty!"

"Same difference. Look, I have my mind set on it. I'm infront of the apartment, just get your shoes on and come down."

"Okay, fine..."

John whined, logging out of Pesterchum and wandering out of Dave's bedroom, into the living room. He slipped his shoes on and wandered out of the room, locking the door and shutting it behind him. He glanced down the flights of stairs, walking down them slowly, sighing and wincing in pain everytime he accidentally made a slight facial movement. Eventually, he made it to the bottom of the flights and wandered out the door, glancing over at Dave. Dave stepped toward him, blinking and looking over the bruises.

"John, what did they do...?!"

"Forced my mouth open..." he said softly. "They didn't even give thought to numbing me or knocking me out..."

Dave frowned softly. "John..." he sighed, trailing off and kissing his forehead. "How much does it hurt?"

"A lot..." John whined. "It's hard for me to even smile or frown without causing a lot of pain..."

"Oh..." Dave frowned softly. "...well, come on. I'll get you that ice cream..."

John reached forward, taking the elder boy's hand. "O-Okay..."

With that, they both walked off toward the ice cream parlor, and afterward, the pain didn't seem as apparent while Dave was with him.


End file.
